A Collage of Randomness
by MadMadysonn
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written, or been prompted to write. This may also include private RPs I have done, if the other people agreed. All credit is given where it's due! I hope you enjoy! Please join the forum mentioned! Also read and review ;)
1. Information

**I belong to a X-Men roleplaying forum, where I play several original characters and two canons. I enjoy creating drabbles and smut about them, so I've decided to make a giant fanfiction where I can dump all my lovely drabbles. If I feel the need to create one into a larger fanfiction, I will attach an author's note at the end. Also, I give credit where it's due!**

**Also, we're an active forum and are currently looking for more feral mutants, specifically females! If you'd like to apply, please either search for The Origin of Mutants! Or go to "Forums" then to "x-men" and it will be the second forum from the top! I am not the admin, by the way, a good friend is, so I invite you to check out her fanfictions and drabble collections as well. Her pen name is Sevenvoyager.**

**Sincerely yours dear reader.**

**~MadMadysonn**


	2. Isolde and Amelia: He Lives in You

Isolde sat down in front of the TV, her daughter Amelia, settling herself into Isolde's lap. Isolde smiled at her wondrous child, marveling at the grace exuded from the mutation the child bore. Little Amelia, physically aged around five, was a feral mutant, a deer feral mutant to be exact. It was something Isolde never wanted to forget, like she could anyways. Her daughter had extremely sensitive hearing, which required the utmost silence most days. Today, though, the child wanted to watch Lion King 2.

It was getting to Isolde's favorite song, _He Lives in You. _She began to softly hum along, hoping that Mia's sensitive ears wouldn't hurt too much from the vibrations. Instead, the child's giant blue-grey doe eyes watched her mouth with interest. Isolde's French accent stirred the words out of her mouth as she sang softly to the child.

_"Night_  
_And the spirit of life _  
_Calling_

_Oh, oh, iyo _  
_Mamela (Listen) _  
_Oh, oh, iyo_

_And a voice _  
_With the fear of a child _  
_Answers_

_Oh, oh, iyo_  
_Oh, mamela (Listen) _  
_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Wait _  
_There's no mountain too great _  
_Oh, oh, iyo _  
_Hear the words and have faith _  
_Oh, oh, iyo _  
_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela (Hey, listen) _

_He lives in you_  
_He lives in me _  
_He watches over _  
_Everything we see _  
_Into the water _  
_Into the truth _  
_In your reflection _  
_He lives in you_

_Oh, oh, iyo _  
_Mamela (Listen) _  
_Oh, oh, iyo_

_He lives in you_  
_He lives in me _  
_He watches over _  
_Everything we see _  
_Into the water _  
_Into the truth _  
_In your reflection _  
_He lives in you."_

__Amelia nuzzled into her mother's chest as Isolde wrapped her arms around the child in an embrace. She was glad Victor wasn't around to make fun of her, or to try to scare them. She loved being alone with her child, though she also enjoyed the family interaction between both Victor and James and the rest of their children. She knew Amelia might grow up to be sad at her mother's chosen detachment, but she hoped the child would also realize it was to just save Mia from the sadness of seeing her mother without a love like the brothers shared.


	3. Jade: Basketball

**This prompt was given to me by superkim111: Jade. Basketball.**

Jade was panting softly, rec time was almost done but her stress was still there, gnawing at her insides. That damn flower, she could smell the truth in her. 'Monster. Monster! MONSTER!'

She threw the basketball with anger, pretending it was the idea shouting in her brain. The ball just bounced off the backboard and she caught it o the rebound. She sighed and tucked her hair behind both ears. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to remember her Papa's words. 'Buddha made you out of jade because you are so beautiful even your skin must reflect it.' Yes, that was the thought. She just had to concentrate harder, making the basket. She could be strong, that much she knew.


	4. Isolde and Wolverine: Domination

**This prompt was given to me by Sevenvoyager: **For Tabs: Isolde & Logan "For once a Dominator." M rated.

Isolde was trembling softly, Logan had expressed a want to be dominated and Isolde had expressed a want to be pregnant. It seemed she had all but one choice as she bit his throat hard, savagely. Somehow, this was taking away the anger she felt deep inside that always threatened to bubble out.

His mewling. It set her off. It was just too much as she slammed herself down on him with a low moan from both of them. She covered his mouth with hers, bruising both their lips. If Victor woke up, if he knew, he'd kill her, for sure. They had all agreed to only do it if they all agreed or not. This had been a late-night screw after a deep conversation. Isolde felt a twinge of regret after she felt herself milk him for all he had, and he shot his hot seed deep inside. She felt regret because he'd never be hers, and she'd never be his beyond what could come of this union. Even if she got what she wanted, he'd never be around, just like she wanted. But, truth be told even to her, she wanted him around. Always.


	5. Madysonn and Daken: Darkness

**This prompt was from Sevenvoyager**

****Madysonn was looking into a shop window, glancing on the dress on display. It was black as possible, and made Madysonn shudder. Raylene was in love with it though, she could tell. She tried it on, but even as Raylene's thoughts got louder, her mind was on Daken. Just a few hours earlier they had coffee, and now she was going to his boxing match. They had joked about it being a "friendly date". He knew as well as she did what it was like to be black in the heart as this dress. But, maybe, just maybe, that darkness brought out the light as Dr. Jean Grey always said. And maybe, just maybe, he could bring out a bit more light tonight.


	6. Isolde and Wolverine: Baby Talk

**This prompt was from Sevenvoyager**

****It had been a few months since Genosha, and since Isolde's child was conceived. Only just now, after everything had settled somewhat was she talking to him about the child coming soon. "I'm just saying James, I don't know if I can just go through with killing Francois. I can't run with a baby."

Isolde was whispering, though she knew Victor was listening, somewhere. James' brow was furrowed, only slightly, "I know Iz, but I wanna be there. It's my kid too."

"And we had agreed it was mine no questions!" Isolde stood up, seething.

She didn't want to stay, he wasn't hers and never would be. Why break her heart? She never loved anyone except Francois in the beginning, but if anyone had a special place, it was him. Who else had gotten her through Genosha? Maybe Victor, but Vic always hid his feelings, like she did. She stroked James' head, studying the way it fell. She wanted to memorize things, so she'd never forget. The pleading in his eyes were too much, so she looked away with a sigh. "Fine, I'll stay. For now."


	7. Jade and Sheng Li: Understanding

**Another prompt from Sevenvoyager**

****Jade was lying still in her bed, contemplating her situation. Why was she so observant? So understanding? Why couldn't she be selfish and aggressive with this one thing? All she had to do was get up, march over to him and state: "I want you as mine. All of you, because I now know, it's all or nothing." But, that wasn't who she was. It couldn't be, because she'd never impose herself like that. She just wasn't that strong. Maybe after this, before he disappeared forever, maybe.


	8. Madysonn and Kaja: Darkness Inside of Us

**I had actually not properly did Seven's prompt, since she had requested Madysonn's other personality, Raylene. Still, it made her cry a little :)**

****Madysonn was at the school, helping out in the winter months. So many had visited their families instead of staying. Those left were automatically labelled "orphan", even if they weren't. Mady had nothing better to do than help Jean out with some counselling, but she didn't know Kaja would come. The blonde was having nightmares about a past and a stereotype she wanted to fight. Jean had left the two to talk, Madysonn piped up first after a long and awkward silence, "There's darkness in us all. Without, there could be no light. You have a good heart, just like me. You've been through more than me, darker things even. Yet, your light shines brighter. You'll be fine Kaja. If not, I'll personally rescue you out of the darkness."


	9. Isolde, Amelia and Daken

**The prompt was for these three characters from Sevenvoyager, no setting in particular was prompted**

Amelia was aged around six, and she was so incredibly graceful. She had really grown into her mutation so far. Isolde had even bought her ballet slippers and videos, whatever she needed. Amelia was determined to become a prima ballerina, and Isolde saw no reason why she shouldn't be. Anyone who had seen her dance, just even the simplest moves, were usually awed. Amelia went occasionally with Daken and Victor on hunting, although the child could not digest meat. She found it exciting and suspenseful, she often was hyper aware of the larger predators in the area, usually being the lookout.

She never gave them away when they hunted, she could stand almost completely still. It was eerie to Isolde when the child did it, but it was often because of where they lived. The child's hearing was so acute that she had to have headphones on at night to sleep. Isolde often slept in the bed with her daughter, stroking the child's hair as she slept so peacefully in the night. She was always reluctant to let Mia, or Mira depending on how she felt, go with Daken to the city.

Often when Mia came home, she complained about how loud everything was. So when for Christmas her older brother bought her a pair of noise-cancelling ear buds, she hugged him. Mia was not affectionate, she hardly gave her mother hugs, so it nearly broke Isolde's heart. Mira often wore the earbuds, just to make the day bearable. From that Christmas on, Mia had decided to try to get her older brother to take her to the city once a month. Often, it was after pleading with her mother and Isolde reluctantly giving in. Isolde was weary of letting anyone near her child, often to the point of smothering Amelia, but her brother was one that got through.


	10. Jade, Sheng Li and Azazel: Status Quo

**Prompt from Sevenvoyager**

****Jade was outside, practicing her basketball. It had been a particularly cold day, because of the rain. It didn't affect Jade, it just ran off her dark green skin. What didn't run off, was the way the red devilish man, Azazel, had made Sheng Li smile and laugh. She was fighting another green monster besides herself, envy. The other ones in Sheng Li's mind seemingly liked the red one. She was waiting, waiting for a chance to prove she was no damsel. She had gotten much better with her powers lately, and soon she'd right the status quo. She didn't mind if the red guy was involved, she just wanted to be involved too.


	11. Madysonn and Daken: Morning After

**Another one from me :P**

Madysonn's eyes strained against the light breaking through the linen curtains in her apartment bedroom. She moved to get up, knowing Jean was probably making coffee, but a hand pulled her closer to its owner. She flinched at first, having forgotten she shared a bed last night. She noticed Daken, still sleeping, though he was managing to pull her to him.

She allowed herself to be pulled, snuggling closer to his sleeping form. Images of intertwined limbs filled her mind as she examined that their legs were still tangled. She frowned a bit though as she gazed at the small bump still left on his brow from his fight last night. Thankfully, he had won. And so, his private prize had been her. He had taken her virginity, and now she felt as if she was his.

The hand mindlessly wanting her closer proved a point.

She smiled to herself, lightly tracing his tattoo on his arm with her fingertips. She was blushing at the memory of last night. She made a mental note for the, hopefully, next time, she needed to buy more condoms.


	12. Jean Grey: Home Is Where the Heart Is

**This prompt is from Sevenvoyager**

****Jean had a penchant for getting attached, she knew it. So, when Madysonn expressed a want to move closer to New York City to help with her music career, her therapist decided to cross the line into financial supporter. She had money to spare anyways, and she could get more clients there anyways. Jean's heart was a bit crushed, everyone had separated after Genosha, but her heart was with those who needed her help. Therefore, she was always at home with Madysonn or Raylene, for now. She knew there'd be a time where she would complete her work, but there was always someone else to help.


	13. Isolde and Thanatos: Chocolate

**This prompt is from KrazyK's Kaname**

****Isolde clutched the bag of chocolate chip cookies tighter to her, but carefully. She finally had chocolate after seven long years of going without. She craved it almost all the time when she had PMS, but she knew she wasn't going to actually eat these. She was going to save, to show that someone around here actually had the balls to be kind and polite.


	14. Jade and Sheng Li: I'm Sorry

**Prompt from KrazyK**

****"I'm sorry." The words slipped out slow as honey. The dark green woman was looking at her cellmate with sad, soft eyes and quivering lips. "I...I didn't want to accept it at first, but now I understand it was just kindness. Thank you. And I'm sorry for thinking otherwise." It was a dark and cloudy day, inside and out for Jade.


	15. Isolde and Amelia: Birth

**From the brain of yours truly**

Isolde bounced a small child in her arms, weeping. It was hers, she had a child. She didn't know which one was the father and she knew she'd never elect to know. She finally had a child, like she had always wanted. This little girl was all her own, she knew it as she whispered softly to it, "You are mine Amelia Mirabelle."

She had named the bundle in her arms, her arms rather weak though. Childbirth had been more pain than she would have ever anticipated, but it was worth it for this bundle of a miracle. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and she was covered in a sheen of sweat and tears. She glanced over at the feral brothers, one of whom had fathered the child. She was glad she had remained with them, even if she was the black sheep. With this child she felt complete. For the third time in her life, she whispered, "Thank you."


	16. Isolde and Amelia: Revelations

**From the mind of me :D**

Isolde sighed and shifted, noticing the warm body beside her. For a brief moment she had forgotten she and James were having another movie marathon. She chuckled, rubbing his pregnant belly while he slept for a bit longer. She admitted to herself she was a bit jealous, she wished she was the one spouting out children.

She glanced around and sighed, remembering Amelia was out hunting with Victor and Daken. She hated that they drug her along, and that Mia wanted to go. After a bit of prodding, Mia had revealed her feelings of uselessness towards the herd. Actually her child had specifically said that she and Isolde were an "abandoned offshoot of the feral herd".

It earned Mira a smack from Isolde and a stern talking to. Isolde owed her life and sanity to Victor and James. That night, Isolde revealed her past to Mia, who had been so stunned, she fled to Daken's room to sleep. That had been last night...

James was awake now, and knew that Isolde was upset by her body language. "What is it Iz?"

Her ocean blue eyes shot to his blue-grey ones. She stroked one of his muttonchops, something she did only when distressed. It had caused him to squirm a bit under her touch, concerned. "Iz?"

"I told her," Isolde was quiet, and most notably depressed, "I told her everything about my past. Then, she fled to Daken. Am I a...monster?"

James pulled her into a hug, petting her hair. "No Iz, ya ain't. Ya just dumped a lot on basically an eight year old girl."

Isolde nodded silently, seeking the comfort in his brotherly embrace, "She'll forgive me, right?"

"She'd be a fool not to," He whispered soothingly. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep again. Like always, it was fitful with echos of a past she longer lived.


	17. Isolde and Amelia: Grace

**Another from yours truly**

Amelia was aged around fourteen, and Isolde couldn't believe the small little changes she saw in her growing daughter everyday. It was like she was being born all over again, a miracle everyday. Isolde was trying to sneak around, Amelia had become so self-conscious of her practicing. She was the little perfectionist, even with the grace she always gave off. Her cervine details seemed to become more and more apparent. The long, limber legs, the sudden stop in the middle of a pirouette at a noise. It always made Isolde smile to herself.

She still slept in the same bed with Mia, because Mia let her. She knew she smothered the child, but she had often told her in the latter years to just tell her to ease up when she was being too much. She never did. It wasn't even like she was being just tolerated, like she had felt at times with Victor and James. She knew her child loved her, just from the way those eerie blue-grey eyes lit up when Isolde could spot them from coming home.

It was later in the evening, in the transition of winter when her quiet daughter crawled into Isolde's lap and wrapped Isolde's arms around her. The child had been having a rough time at school, often being called names over nothing. Isolde theorized it was out of jealousy. While everyone else was going through an awkward phase of puberty, her Amelia seemed to accept it with dignity and grace. Mia turned to her mother, "Momma, why am I so...flowy? I don't know how to describe it."

"Because you were born with such a big heart. That's where your grace, or flowiness, comes from. Ask one of your fathers, they can explain it they way I know you like, simple and plain." Isolde said with a smile as Mia shook her head.

"I like your explanation Momma."


	18. Isolde: Amelia's Birthday

**Prompted from DarylDixon'sgirl1985**

****Isolde was all abuzz as today was Amelia's third birthday, though the no longer girl was aged 18. Isolde always made it a point to decorate for Mia's birthday, running around with streamers happily, upsetting Victor with the pink colors and constant humming. She laughed and huddled everyone into hiding spots as Mia entered the room from rehearsal, she was to be the leading lady in Swan Lake. Isolde smiled and popped out first, yelling, "Surprise! Joyeux anniversaire mon petit cœur (Happy birthday my little heart)!"

Mia dropped her duffel bag and hugged her mother tightly, tears in her eyes. This was just what she needed today. "Je t'aime maman (I love you mom)."


	19. Jade, Sheng Li and Azazel: What Could Be

**KrazyK's prompt**

****Jade had apologized, acknowledging the truth finally. He didn't want her the way she wanted him, but it didn't stop the jealousy she felt when she saw him with the red one. She didn't even want to use their names in her mind. She just wanted to leave, she knew she could, so why did she stay? She supposed she had just grown roots here, she considered him a friend, even the red one as a friend. The jealousy never affected that, she had made sure to keep it locked away as much as she could. She liked being friends with them, but when the envy hit like this, she just tried to avoid glaring daggers at them. Silently, she wondered if there was some way that their roles were reversed, with either one of them. Would they feel the way she did?


	20. Rogue: Not Alone

**Prompt from KrazyK**

Rogue sighed, twirling the fork with spaghetti on it around and around. She glanced around the diner, seeing people on dates. What struck a cord most was two old ladies, gossiping together. It made Rogue ache for a friend. Yes, she had Stephen, but he was her boyfriend, not her friend. There was a difference in the mind of Marie. Sure, she could count Abby if she really wanted to, but it was just her boyfriend's sister, there were things she didn't want to share with Abby.

"Is this seat taken?" A friendly and familiar voice asked. Rogue jumped a bit and gazed up at the figure, it was Alex, she remembered Alex. Rogue nodded fervently.

"Please, take it, Ah'd love a friend about now." Rogue said with a wide smile.


	21. Jean: Stand Up

**KrazyK's prompt again**

Jean was in someone else's thoughts, this she could feel. It happened every once in a while, she would sleep and the cosmic force within her would run amok. She woke up in another's body every once in a while. This time, she had discovered she was inside a familiar mind this morning. The person looked over at the person they had shared a bed with last night, and Jean recognized it as Daken. Taking a quick, and least invasive as possible, look around the brain, she knew she was in Madysonn's psyche.

Jean smiled to herself, if she really could, she had no tangible body right now, but she was extremely happy for Madysonn to have found love. She didn't exactly appreciate that it had been from someone who had been at Genosha, on the other side of the cells though. She knew he was in his own cell in his mind, but it still had a negative effect for Jean. She felt a small ache in her heart, she wished she had something similar, someone to hold, but Jean decided to focus on important things first, like getting out of Mady's mind. She concentrated hard on her own body, chanting to herself over and over, _stand up, stand up, stand up, stand up, stand up._

She opened her eyes as she felt the body she was in rise, luckily, it was her own this time. She ran her fingers through her long red hair and laid back down. She always had to stand up, for herself and for others.


	22. Madysonn: The Dog Is Black

**Another KrazyK prompt**

Madysonn didn't often see such a creature in her sleep, not that she had ever noticed anyways. She was dreaming, somewhat peacefully, and happened upon a stray black dog. Something in her mind raised a red flag. She didn't know much about omens, but something told her this one meant something bad, very bad. She pet the dog, softly and unsure before it ran away. She chased after it, running as fast as her legs could take her, turning intangible enough to run in a straight line to hopefully catch up.

The dog was sitting by a small baby, a very still and small baby. Madysonn raised an eyebrow and walked over, phasing back to normal and picking the child up. The baby's eyes opened, but it was just black, entirely black, no whites, no pupils, no irises. She let out a scream as she dropped the baby in fear, then the dog pointed its nose at Madysonn's belly. She gripped at it, feeling and seeing blood. She apparently had miscarried, with her pregnancy she and Daken had only discovered a week ago.

Madysonn shot up in the bed, screaming and clutching at her abdomen, wanting to make sure it was all a dream. Daken was immediately up, and Madysonn began to sob as she lifted a hand into the pale moonlight to see it was bloodstained.


	23. Isolde and Thanatos: Could It Be?

**KrazyK asked this prompt of me**

Isolde clutched the last snack bag to her chest. She didn't want to part with it just yet, she was afraid the sole reminder she had of kindness here would be forever forgotten. She let her mind wander on that subject, letting it daydream as she often did. She decided to let it dwell on what could have been. Maybe instead of being here, she was just out on the streets, somewhere in a large city when she was bumped and had dropped all her things.

What's this? A brush of hands as she gathers her things. She looked up to its owner, a small flush on her face. "Thanks, I really should have paid attention to where I was going!"

"No, no," the mysterious man said, "it's all my fault. The least I can do is treat you to a cup of coffee, if you'll let me."

A cup of coffee, dinner, a movie and a couple of hours of dancing at a club later, she was in his arms, basking in the afterglow. He held her tight, didn't want to let go and he didn't want to go either. She liked it, she would keep it as a fine daydream memory in her mind. If only it wasn't for this place...


End file.
